Digimon: Reclaim
by MetalGodlv66
Summary: After a short success of being a virtual game, Digimon has been shut down and forgotten. A lone boy will discover that not only were the digimon in the game alive, but they are still struggling to survive. Together, with the help of baby digimon, they will save the digital world. M for Nudity, Pain, Blood, and Death. *Discontinued, but an epilogue explains what would have happened*
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the middle of the 21st century, Digimon has swept the nations of the world. With the creation of virtual reality the Digimon franchise had regained its legs and was boosted by popularity. Humans could warp their mind into a computer generated body and be a part of their very own digimon's life. You could meet up with other players and their digimon, join parties, and battle villainous bosses that were created for the game. However that did not last long.

Within the computer age hackers became more and more of an annoyance. Around the same time that Digimon hit worldwide a group calling themselves The Light announced that they would wreak havoc with everything they deemed unfit for society, which included the new virtual reality game Digimon.

A virus was sent to destroy the game, unplugging millions of users as they watched their Digital partners flicker and erased before their eyes. The company tried to minimize the damage, but it was too late. Digimon shut down and the company tried all their might to get the game back up, but the damage was too great.

The game was vast in comparison to all the other video games. Its data held so much to make each step feel real, and each place seem that far away. The company recreated every significant place from the anime, and added new game only places to fill the world. If a player wanted to they would be able to walk around the Digital world in as many days as it would take to walk the real world.

With Digimon shut down the whole world slowly forgot about it. It was too expensive to recreate the game, and what they had wasn't salvageable, so Digimon stayed in a virus cursed limbo for years. But as Digimon was gathering dust in the corner, the world inside still lived. The digimon not affected by the virus still survived, wondering what was happening. Many cried at the loss, wondering where their partners disappeared to. A dark cloud resided over much of the digital world, the virus slowly eating at it. Many digimon were turned into a virus, becoming a corrupted version of their true selves. Havoc covered the land, and hope was lost in the digital world…


	2. Chapter 1: Seedling

Chapter 1

Seedling

The dark sky grew closer to the playful land that protected the digi-eggs, primary village. The soft colorful land will soon have an ominous shadow fall over it, and elecmon did not like it. For a while he felt a strange sensation, but now he knew nothing good will come to him very soon. He paced watching over the eggs thinking what to do as he saw out of the corner of his eye the dark cloud crawl closer and closer.

Elecmon tried not to think too darkly just yet. For now his job was the same; tend to the eggs and make sure the younglings that hatch have someone to look to. So far only a few eggs have had hatched, elecmon wasn't sure if he should take this as good news or not since the beginning of the disappearance of the humans, and the appearance of the dark cloud he noticed that digimon were not able to come back as eggs. Their data would disperse and rise in the sky, but they would not reappear in his village. The digi-eggs he was looking over are probably the last eggs he will ever have now, he thought.

A screeching roar sent elecmon back to reality, out of his thoughts, as he saw a rampaging creature heading toward the village. Battle ready, elecmon raced to the edge of the village and squatted down, tail up, ready to attack.

He saw a very grisly version of what appeared to be a monochromon. His hide was all scarred and charred black, his eyes red and bloodshot as if possessed. Blinking the shock away, elecmon gathered all his energy from his core and built up his power around his tails. A thin strand of electricity could barely be seen jumping from one tail to the other, as his fur conducted more and more. Just as the monochromon was a few feet away, deadly close, elecmon sent out his super charged attack, sending a ball of lightning at the oncoming attacker. However, that did nothing.

The lightning bounced off the monochromon's hide easily, as if he didn't feel a thing. Elecmon quickly jumped out of the way to ready his next attack, but as he was readying himself he wished he had just stayed and took the creature head on. What he saw next chilled him to his data.

The monochromon ignored the little fur ball of a foe. Never once did it consider him a threat that is why instead of attacking a pointless tick he kept rampaging on through the village. His pace picked up as he saw the eggs in sight. His stubby legs ran harder and harder as he pulled his head down and readied his horn. In an effortless gesture he started swatting his horn this way and that, destroying the digi-eggs in his wake.

The eggs didn't stand a chance. Between monochromon's horn skewering them, and his feet flattening them, it was easy to send their data up to the heavens. Monochromon kept weaving his way through primary village, killing off each and every egg in sight.

In a fit of rage elecmon jumped onto monochromon's back, slicing at his thick hide with his tiny claws, trying to make even a remote paper cut to his horrid skin. But, in an effortless fate elecmon was thrown from monochromon's back. Now monochromon stopped and turned to the fur ball that defied his mission, his red eyes narrowing at his new target.

Elecmon was in a rage. He barred his fangs; his tails were erect to the sky sizzling from electricity coursing through his whole body. A foul smell of burnt came off him, but his eyes were glazed over. He could only see what was before him; a murderer. The digi-eggs did nothing to him, and yet here was a digimon destroying these poor little orphans who had yet to take their first digital breath. Whisked away from having a life, and elecmon would do anything to stop this monster.

Now the dark cloud spread out over primary village, sending everything in shadow. Monochromon reared on his hind legs, kicking his stubby front ones in the air as a sign of intimidations, while he let out a wicked roar.

Elecmon knelt lower to the ground, sending his tails farther up to the sky as he raised his butt. Light traveled through the dark cloud above in a very similar outline that you would see on a computer, with the lines turning at right angles.

Monochromon was advancing with dreadfully fast speed. Never before had elecmon felt such an urge to kill, but it was for a good cause. As monochromon came upon him, elecmon reflected his life and thought 'if there was a time to die, this would be it,' and with every ounce of power left elecmon called forth the power from the sky to send down the biggest electrical bolt any elecmon had summoned onto both digimon.

A cloud of smoke exploded onto the land of primary village. The only light to be seen was the data of elecmon and monochromon slowly ascending into the sky. No digi-eggs were created that day, and all that was left in the aftermath of the fight were a sooty coating on the ground, broken shells of digi-eggs scattered across the village, and nothing but a haunting ghostly feel was left in primary village.

The dark cloud that sent dread and death to the peaceful little place moved on, carrying with it ominous as it searched for its next target. Since Digimon was 'unplugged,' twenty five digi-eggs had already formed. No other digi-egg had appeared since. Then, a wild monochromon destroyed the village, obeying its cruel demands from a darker, more powerful force. Now, eggs lay in ruin on the ground, but three eggs lay unscratched and covered in soot waiting to hatch into the new digital world…


	3. Chapter 2: Hatchlings

Chapter 2

Hatchlings

Days passed as the digital wind slowly swept away the soot from primary village. Pieces of egg shell twisted and turned on the ground in the newly made wasteland. The dark cloud that ate at the sky crawled farther and farther away, effecting other towns and villages, causing havoc, as three digimon slept, waiting to hatch.

A yellowish egg laid on its side covered with soot. The color was barely visible through the tiny debris, but if there was a creature around to gaze upon it they would have seen a small twitch. And indeed the egg twitched. For four hours, every half hour, the egg would shake and move just slightly.

Across the village, out of sight from the yellowish egg, another egg lay. This one was mostly orange, but it had small hints of yellow and red mixed around it. Though eggs had no eyes, or any sensory at all, every time the yellowish egg moved, and twitched across the way this orange like egg did the same, as if responding to some unheard of code.

During the day the two eggs did this, back and forth they moved and wobbled, until the yellow egg stopped in mid wobble! Without any indication beforehand a crack appeared on the outside shell. It was small, but slowly stretched across the first side of the egg. A tiny clicking sound could be heard from inside the egg as a tooth made its way through the egg. For the first time in his life this digimon could smell and take its first digital breath.

The orange egg was on the same track as the yellow one; however, it was having trouble making a crack in its egg. A small chirping sound could be heard from inside, desperately trying to destroy the safe protecting space that surrounded it. The egg wobbled violently as the baby digimon was slamming its full body at the egg trying to get out. The egg rolled across the ground and from its oval shape only managed to roll in circles.

The yellow egg had now been torn apart and a cute digimon who could be mistook for a flower rolled around on the ground, trying to find out how to balance on his tail. He groaned and growled at his inefficient tail that was not allowing him to move as he wished. Instead, he decided to just crawl for now, moving across the ground like a caterpillar.

The baby digimon crawled searching for food, breaking out of his egg made him terribly hungry, but all he could see was black soot everywhere. Nothing around him was edible. But, on his journey to search for food he heard a strange clicking sound. Curious, he crawled toward it.

In rubble of broken egg shells, he saw an orange egg wobbling violently with what appeared to be a tiny beak stuck in the shell. The baby digimon cocked his head to the side trying to make out what was happening. He crawled closer to the egg, slowly, as he inspected the beak.

He could hear muffling sounds from the egg, the beak trying to open and communicate, but failing for being trapped in the shell. The baby digimon raised his head and opened his mouth to reaveal two pointed teeth. With all his new born strength, he smashed his teeth down onto the egg, creating cracks over the top of it. He did this again and again until the egg was weak enough for the baby inside to get out.

The baby digimon who freed the other stood back as he took in what he saw. A yellow chic like ball of cuteness stared back at him. He had very funny red eyebrows that looked too big for him, and a long red ponytail of hair. The baby chic chirped at him.

The baby chic stared at the digimon that freed him, a very cute, yet frightening creature. A long hairy tail protruded from his body, with his furry face being outlined by a flowery fin, as if a cub was trying to make a mane and act like a grown up lion.

"Hi," said the chic.

"Hi," said the furry digimon, his head cocked at the chic. "I'm Frimon."

The chic smiled at Frimon. "I'm Chicchimon."

As the two digimon got acquainted, a third digi-egg, unbeknownst the two, was safely tucked into a corner. Undamaged from the monochromon attack, and only slightly covered by soot. The egg was honey colored with hexagonal lines running all around it, and as Chicchimon conversed with Frimon it started to move…


	4. Chapter 3: The Dark

Chapter 3

The Dark

In one of the corners of the digital world, where the virus first appeared and unleashed the dark sky of doom, a mountain stood. The mountain was the tallest landmark in the digital world, with its sides as craggily and unstable. Debris would randomly fall from the top, trying to stop any creature stupid enough to investigate.

The mountain had been abandon by players near the beginning of the debut of the game. Not only was it such a gloomy boring place, but it was always filled with bugs that the programmers could not fix. Not even digimon roamed that area anymore, but for the first time since the beginning of the game something touched the mountain. Their claws grabbing hold of the rocky terrain, climbing the ominous surface.

It had black leathery skin that was tight across its body, making anyone who looked at it sick. Four red eyes were on its face, two for each side that stared at you in such an evil manor that no matter where you ran you knew he would find you, and destroy you. His horrid wings looked like they belonged to a zombie, broken and filled with holes, you wondered how he was able to fly, and yet he can. His talons were red, like blood, and his shoulder had the sigil of a skull, showing people that he is a demon. His tail, crooked and gnarled, slammed against the mountain as he crawled up, sending rocks and pieces of the mountain below him. He is danger, he is evil, and he is Devidramon!

Reaching the top, Devidramon was greeted with a loud clap of thunder, and lightning lighting up the sky. He had been waiting for this moment ever since the game went offline. Finally it was happening, his mission will begin.

"Devidramon, I see you have made it," said a voice coming from the sky.

Devidramon bowed his head, closing his eyes out of respect before returning to his erect stature.

"I have come as you requested, Master," said Devidramon to the sky.

"Have you been gathering data as I planned?" asked the booming voice. Devidramon nodded upward, letting his master know that since the game had ended he did as he was told and slaughtered many digimon to absorb their data. Everything was going according to his master's plan, except one thing.

"And yet," continued the voice, "You have not been able to digivolve I see."

Devidramon lowered his head in shame; he knew his master would be disappointed at him. He told his master that he had indeed slaughtered many digimon, but with the humans gone it had become much harder to digivolve. No matter how much data he gathered from the dead, he did not feel that bright light that will make him stronger.

"No matter, there is one digimon that can give you enough data to digivolve. He has recently died and is slowly giving off all his data, hurry to him and absorb what's left. After that, we can finally start phase two of our plan."

Devidramon nodded, listening to the coordinates his master was reciting to him. After his master had left Devidramon smiled evilly. If he made it there quickly Devidramon was sure to digivolve after absorbing _his_ data. He would be the most powerful digimon in the world!

A stone falling from the mountain broke Devidramon's thoughts as he turned around barring his sharp teeth and blood red claws. Standing before him was a red skinned digimon, with evil eyes glaring at the excitement of what was going on.

"Hello," Devidramon said to his underling. Initially he had been the partner to one of Master's pals, but since the world was cut off he was ordered to be Devidramon's underling. Be commanded, and do his bidding, and he didn't mind. He respected Devidramon too much to defy him, and Devidramon always welcomed his loyalty, for if they were going to change the digital world, they would need as many evil subjects as possible.

"Another mission, my liege?" asked the red skinned digimon, a playful smile on his face.

"Yes, I will be gone for a while," said Devidramon, "You however have another mission."

The red skinned digimon smiled cruelly, _finally,_ he thought, _It's my turn to wreak havoc hahahahaha!_ …


	5. Chapter 4: The Players

Chapter 4

The Players

Chicchimon and Frimon walked around primary village, searching for food and any survivors from whatever happened there. Their stomachs growled and rumbled after an hour of walking around. No one was around, just darkness and death. No food, or sustenance could be seen around them, and the dread of being alone started to set in.

Chicchimon was the sadest. A small tear trickled down his face as Frimon held back his. He wanted to be strong for Chicchimon, to show him that everything will be alright, but he too wasn't doing well. Being the first to hatch he was the hungriest, and his stomach didn't stop letting him know that. Regardless of all the death and gloom surrounding them, Frimon still held a bit of hope deep inside him. He did believe that, even if just a little, something good may happen.

The two stopped under the only tree in primary village, the tallest landmark there sitting in the center. They collapsed and groaned as their bodies were losing energy quickly. Soon they wouldn't be able to lift their arms or whatever they used to get around. And so, with nothing else to do, and nowhere to go, the two baby digimon closed their eyes and took a nap.

* * *

Devidramon took flight. At his top speed he would be able to arrive at his destination in five minutes, tops. He was flying through blue skies in no time, leaving the dreadful clouds of destruction behind for now. Looking forward his mind started to wonder. If he succeeded in absorbing this digimon's data he was sure that he will be the strongest digimon alive, under these circumstances. He imagined his almighty power as he blasted energy beams at villages, laughed at all the pathetic digimon screaming and running for their lives like a chicken with its head cut off.

Something smacked Devidramon in the face, knocking him out of the air and out of his thoughts. His face contorted into fury as he searched for what hit him. As he fell he looked to the sky and saw the last bit of a fire blast dissipate into the air. Without realizing it, Devidramon's body rushed the ground. He curled his body in pain as his spine creaked under his own body weight. His screams of agony could be heard for miles as his voice turned into fury screams directed at the digimon who blasted him out of the sky; Megadramon!

The serpentine dragon slithered through the air toward him, his face hidden by the metal encasing the top half of his head. Megadramon held his metal hands in attack mode aimed at Darkdramon. An awful cackle escaped from Megadramon's mouth.

"Had a nice fall Darkdramon?" Megadraomon said before he started cackling again. "The rumors around the digital world are that you were responsible for the humans disappearing."

Darkdramon just stared back, barring his teeth. He was ready to fight, and had no intention of being killed by the likes of this pathetic creature who thought he had the upper hand.

"Is it true?" demanded Megadramon, his hand opening to reveal the barrel of his weapon aimed at Darkdramon. But Darkdramon didn't answer him, instead he flashed his wicked smile at the foolish digimon who thought he could bring him down. Megadramon did not like that; rage fuelled his mind as he processed his smirk. _How dare you make a smirk at me as if I were the lowly creature here, me! You'll pay for destroying my life-_

"DIE!" screamed Megadramon as he released round after round of ammunition, from his arms, into Darkdramon.

* * *

Puroromon floated out of his newly hatched egg. He looked down and saw his egg in pieces, his hexagonal design on his egg broken from getting out. He looked around to see what was what. He saw soot covering everything, with broken shells everywhere. Thinking that he was last to hatch, Puroromon started flying around seeing where the nearest village was. His stomach growled, and sniffing the air he flew towards the tree. Drawn to the tree by its smelling aroma, Puroromon clamped onto the trunk and started sucking the sap that was spilling out of it.

Frimon opened his eyes, waking from his slumber as he heard an unusual noise. He looked around, trying to identify where the sound was coming from. Chicchimon lifted his head from Frimon. He too looked around, obviously hearing the same noise that Frimon did.

"Do you hear that?" asked Frimon.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Chicchimon.

Both of them looked at each other before Frimon felt something sticky land on his furry head. They both looked up to see a cuddly looking digimon with tiny wings slurping at the tree.

"Hey!" yelled Frimon.

* * *

He stood over the mangled corpse of his foe. He had to admit that yes his foe was tough, considering he himself is bleeding from that hit, but like he thought he was no match for him. Devidramon stood over the dying Megadramon, absorbing his data as the dying digimon watched.

After he finished absorbing all of Megadramon, Devidramon took flight once more and bolted to the place where his master had told him to go. He cursed the filth that was Megadramon for delaying him as much as he had, but now that he had absorbed him he was so much faster, he couldn't deny that.

In no time flat Devidramon arrived at the scene of the corpse he was supposed to absorb. He looked down upon the absurdly large body of the titanic digimon. His metallic body sprawled out across the ground, and his strange arms were laid down at odd angles.

Devidramon Floated over the body of Apocalymon. Apocalymon's data was slowly rising into the sky, never to be seen from again. Devidramon started to absorb the titan's data. He was glad that the digimon was so large that it took a while for him to completely disappear. He stayed in the air absorbing the data until Apocalymon was no more. Once he was done, Devidramon felt that familiar feel, like a rush of power was running through his veins as a light surrounded his body.

* * *

In the real world a boy opened his eyes to the sunshine coming through his windows. He slowly got up, clearly in a sad mood. He remembered his dream from the night; where he was with his digimon again, battling through adventures and fighting bad guys, making friends, and having fun. But when he awoke he remembered that the reality was that Digimon had been shut down. He looked out his window wondering if it will ever be back online, and questioned why anyone would want to hack into a game to destroy it…

**AN: Hello, and thank you so much for reading this far into my story. Like I said in the description: this is a test story. I don't have everything planned out and this is mostly just to test the waters as I see what I can do around this site. I'm glad for the positive reviews I have gotten and I'd like to thank you. At this point I have introduced all my characters and feel that this is the 'true' ending to the prologue. Since I wrote a lot of chapters today I will take a break and be back to uploading chapters within a week. Hopefully new readers will like this, and have fun with this story :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Stronger

Chapter 5

Stronger

The brilliant white light that came with power showered upward around Devidramon. He showed an evil smirk at the rush of power. It was finally his, one of the most powerful digimon ever created, and soon he will take his place. His skin felt hot, he remembered how digivolving becomes slightly more painful the stronger you get. So he closed his eyes and bathed in the rush of power.

His skin soon started tearing itself off of him. Shards and pieces of his black leathery skin dissipated into thin air as he was slowly reduced to his data alone. Just an empty shell of what he was, before becoming something greater. Without delay, his data skeleton shifted giving him a heavier look. His arms elongated with his height, his dreaded feet turned into hoofs as his new skin was starting to plaster itself onto his digital skeleton. Dark navy skin soon took over with his legs covered in purple hair. His arms had orange stripes running down them, until they reached the hairy gauntlets on his arms. Two devilish wings sprouted from his back and spread in a powerful manor, to elicit his confidence in his new found power.

Once the light disappeared, Devidramon's new form stood in its place. He was tall and commanding with how he stood. Looking up at the sky he could see the dark cloud still creeping over the digital world, as slowly as it could. Without any notice he started flapping his wings, causing wind to shatter the ground below him, and soon his body was airborne, flying toward the cloud. His speed had increased with his power up and within a moment he was under the dark clouds once again.

He hovered just below the clouds, and put his arm up poking through them. Immediately the clouds became darker from his touch and spread across the clouds. He whispered "_Death Cloud_," before taking his arm back from the cloud. He stared watching the clouds turn pitch black from his touch, looking to the ground to see the plants deteriorate under its shadow.

* * *

Monzaemon stopped to rest. He was tired after a day of patrolling the boarders of Toy Town. Though Toy Town used to be a very happy place for all to enjoy life, it has since become similar to a ghost town since the dark clouds had gathered over it. The clouds rained down ash and soot, covering the peaceful town like demonic snow. The residences of Toy Town slowly stopped coming out and stayed inside more and more.

Ever since the clouds had gathered over Toy Town, Monzaemon had a bad feeling. He felt like something bad would happen soon. Being the only ultimate level digimon there, everyone else was barely out of their rookie stages, he felt a certain responsibility to protect this town. So every once in a while he would patrol the town, see if any evil shadows come lurking, but luckily none have. But, when Monzaemon looked up from his break what he saw sent a shiver of fear through him.

In the clouds at a far off distance Monzaemon had seen a dark figure stop in mid-air. Just before his rest Monzaemon had felt a sudden power that spread across the land. He suspected it to be from Apocalymon's corpse, as a dying send off, but now he wasn't so sure. From where the dark figure was, a pool of darkness spilled into the already dark clouds. It looks like black ink, or worse sludge, tainted the water in the clouds and colored them that nasty evil look. The blackness spread across the clouds in every direction, and below, as the shadow was coming closer and closer to Toy Town, Monzaemon saw that everything that fell under its shadow was disintegrating.

Monzaemon got up and started running toward the entrance of Toy Town. He had to warn everyone, get everyone up and out to escape from this disaster. He had never felt this fear that was crawling through his body before. With the ability to not turn into a digiegg again it was natural to fear death now. However, what sent that shiver of fear through his body was the fact that the blackness of tainting the clouds and he could only think: _How many digimon are still living underneath these clouds?_

Monzaemon reached the entrance of the town, he felt relieved for a split second, like a small light of hope was still in him. He felt that at this moment he could still do good, no matter how bleak the digital world will look, he will know that he saved these young digimon to live longer, to _keep_ living. Then a dark shadow fell over him.

His yellow fur was quickly turning into a coppery brown, making him looked aged beyond his years. His stitching soon followed, loosening and coming apart with his fluff randomly falling out and disintegrating onto the ground. He kept walking into town with his body falling apart. He tried to open his mouth to yell, but his lower jaw gave way and fell to the ground. His tongue hung there while it too soon turned to ash. His feet gave way next, toppling him to the ground face first. His back dissolved and caved into his body. Within the next few seconds Monzaemon died, his body turning to ash and then nothingness.

The town followed Monzaemon soon after. The buildings crumbled and corroded to ash. The sleeping Toymon and other digimon residing in Toy Town either died in their sleep or cried out in pain as they awoke to their bodies being half gone. Within three minutes the place known as Toy Town did not exist anymore, only a barren wasteland of death and ash was left.

The blackness kept going past Toy Town and demolished everything that fell under its shadow, destroying digimon and plants, babies and adults, until it reached the place of beginnings: Primary Village…


	7. Chapter 6: Escape and Receive

Chapter 6

Escape and Receive

Frimon and Chicchimon looked up at the cute yellow thing that was sucking at the tree. It had small wings and stubs for feet and arms. The tree sucker had not noticed them yet, but their stomachs growled and their patience ran out when they cried out to it. Startled the cute yellow digimon looked down and noticed them for the first time, smiling he took his leave from the tree and drifted down to Frimon and Chicchimon.

The two digimon watched the new guy float toward them. Landing on the ground the little guy cocked his head and smiled. Frimon blinked, confused. Chicchimon gave an uncomfortable smile back at it. Although they were annoyed with the newly born digimon, they couldn't stay mad at how cute it stared back at them.

"Hello," said the winged digimon, "My name's Puroromon."

"I'm Chicchimon."

"Call me Frimon."

An awkward silence followed after they introduced each other. Frimon looked at Chicchimon to see what they should do next, but Chicchimon was looking at the ground embarrassed. Puroromon just looked at them like nothing was wrong; smiling at what he hoped was his new friends.

"Were you eating something?" Chicchimon finally asked.

"Yeah," said Puroromon. "The tree has honey coming out of it, I was drawn here from the smell and my stomach is very happy now."

"Think we could get some?" Chicchimon asked Frimon. Frimon didn't look too sure about that.

"Hey, what's happening?" Puroromon said when he started to feel a warm sensation grow around him. Frimon and Chicchimon saw a white-bluish light surround Puroromon's body, then the light grew and slowly dulled until a larger form stood where Puroromon was. It had huge blue antennae and wings, six arms plus two feet, and a stinger.

"Fanbeemon!" said Fanbeemon as the light disappeared around him. Frimon and Chicchimon looked at each other before turning back to Fanbeemon.

"Why did you scream your name at us?" asked Chicchimon.

"I'm not sure," said Fanbeemon, thinking out loud. "Just felt natural I guess."

"Hey, what's that?" asked Frimon.

The two other digimon turned where Frimon was looking. In the distance they saw the dark clouds turn a darkly black, advancing toward them. The three digimon just stood there looking confused, trying to figure it out. Once the blackness had come closer to them Fanbeemon looked at the ground and saw that everything under the newly turned clouds where dying. In a panic he told Frimon and Chicchimon to get on him. Once they were on he pumped his wings with all his might as he raced across the ground, away from the advancing blackness.

Frimon looked behind him and saw the grass grow brown and slowly disappear as the wind blew the newly turned ash away. The tree they met at grew incredibly old in a matter of seconds before his eyes, the leaves went first, and then the branches until it looked like a hollow old gnarled tree perfect for Halloween.

Fanbeemon was traveling as fast as he could, but the blackness spreading through the clouds was faster. They started out being a good distance away from it, but within a minute the blackness was only a few feet away from them. Fanbeemon was sweating profusely as he was flying with two digimon on his back. Chicchimon gave him words of encouragement, to fight it and save them. Frimon could only look back in horror as he thought that they would never be able to escape it. Fanbeemon could see the clear blue sky in the near distance. With Chicchimon's words propelling him along, he couldn't help but think that they wouldn't make it.

The clear sky was only a few feet away now, but the blackness had advanced too, now being mere inches from them. Now they were even closer to the blue sky, but the blackness again was nearly touching Fanbeemon's stinger. Closing his eyes and putting all his might behind it, Fanbeemon threw Chicchimon and Frimon off into the open clearing where the sky was blue and the dark clouds had not advanced to yet, but as they were landing safely on their butts Fanbeemon was engulfed by the shadow of the black clouds.

* * *

The newly digivolved digimon put his hand down from the cloud, looking at his work. He had used the virus clouds to carry his attack _Death Cloud_ farther than he could use it by integrating with it. Now the clouds will not only carry the virus to the digital world, but pure destruction. He smiled at his work as he floated down to the ground. Walking toward the nearest town he was met by a dragon-esque digimon with armor.

"So you're the one that created this hell!" yelled the opposing digimon. "I am Ginryumon and I will stop your deed right here."

In a flash Ginryumon had appeared in attacking position right in front of his opponent, but before he could attack a huge hand wrapped around his body incapacitating him. He screamed in pain as he felt his skeleton nearly give way from the strength of his opponents grip. After he stopped screaming in pain, his opponent brought him up to his face. He looked like a cross between a rabbit and a goat. His horns twisted in a circular manor above his head and his ears were so big that they drooped down.

"Ginryumon," said his opponent in a deep voice that shook him to the core. Just from hearing him talk Ginryumon knew that he was going to die. He was sweating immensely as his body shook from fear. "I am your superior," continued the large digimon, "I am your new ruler," he started to squeeze Ginryumon again, this time not letting up, just slowly tighting his grip more and more. "I am Mephistomon!" Poof, Ginryumon turned into bits of data and light, being absorbed into Mephistomon. As he was absorbing Ginryumon, Mephistomon couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't affected by his Death Cloud attack. Then as he absorbed the last bit of data he grinned. _So that is why, fascinating_…


	8. Chapter 7: Plug In

Chapter 7

Plug in

The boy looked out at the sky, watching the clouds lazily glide through the air without a care in the world. He felt the same. Lying on his back on the roof of his house, with a pair of sunglasses over his eyes to reduce the glare of the sun, he started to daydream. He had a colorful azure like towel laid out underneath him so that the gravel of the roof didn't injure his back. He was shirtless, allowing the sun to cook his body into a nice tan. Slowly he felt tired and drifted off to sleep.

Underneath him, inside his house, his sister was in her room pacing from wall to wall. She had a date with her new boyfriend in just a few hours and ran into the dilemma of not being sure what to wear. He closet was sprawled open, clothes thrown all over the floor. Underwear, shirts, skirts, dresses, and other assorted clothes she owned laid crumpled in piles everywhere as she was picking each article from her closet, trying it on, and proceeding to throw it in another pile. She growled in frustration. This was the first date she has had in over a year and already she was starting to panic.

A sound pushed her out of her dilemma as she stood still; holding a yellow top in her hand as she was processing what interrupted her. It was the latest pop song that had been playing all over the radio for the past two weeks. Her eyes widened as she darted to find it. It took her a few minutes to find it underneath a pile of clothes on the ground next to her bed. Looking at the phone she saw it was her boyfriend, sending multiple texts. She saw "Hey" and "You there babe?" with the annoying winky face she never liked to see in texts.

'Yeah,' she typed and sent it to him.

'Good I got U," he wrote. 'Something came up got 2 cancl love ya ttyl.'

She just stared at his last text, ignoring his horrible grammar. Her mind whirled as she tried to process this. Her boyfriend wasn't the most popular kid, but there were rumors that he wasn't the tied down type. Even her friends tried to tell her this when he first asked her out. She said that she had to think about it, but deep inside she was screaming her heart out in happiness. By the end of the day she said yes, and he told her that they should get together within the week. He looked excited at the time, and he didn't care about his friends and family as much as a normal person so she couldn't figure out why he had to cancel. She tried telling herself that there must be a perfectly good explanation for this and for the next five minutes proceeded to convince herself. However, once she went online to check to see if any of her friends were online, she saw that a new picture was uploaded by Sam (her closest friend in middle school, they haven't hung out as much but she still liked to try and keep in touch with her). The Picture was of her taking a selfie with a very handsome guy in a black leather jacket, smiling in a 'cool' way that wasn't very appealing to the camera; it was him, her boyfriend with another girl.

She paced her room, thinking this over. Her heart was racing, her cheeks flushed from anger and confusion. She quickened her pace as her thoughts raced until finally she let out a scream of frustration aimed at the sky. She threw her phone at a pile of clothes in the corner of her room, landing undamaged in the very soft plumage of her shirts. She cursed and spat at her 'boyfriend' as she quickly stripped and sat on her bed.

Up on the roof the sun disappeared behind some clouds. The boy's body shivered as it lost the heat source making him having a peaceful rest. From below he could hear a muffled sound, he wasn't sure but he thought that it was his sister. Opening his eyes he saw a dark cloud covering the afternoon sun. Seeing more dark clouds converge in the sky he decided that it was time to go in. Slipping on his shirt, picking up his towel, and taking off his sunglasses, he proceeded to walk down the stairs from the roof to the attic, then down into the main hallway on the third floor.

He walked into his room and locked the door behind him. He threw the towel and sunglasses on his bed, and sat in his chair at his desk. His room was simple, like most guys his age. For the average sixteen year old all he needed was a bed, a desk, paper, and the computer. His room for the most part was very clean and organized. He was very particular about a messy room, it always rubbed him the wrong way that things would be out of order, or clothes would cover the nice floor.

Opening the laptop on the desk, he yawned as he turned it on. He checked his email and the standard line up of websites that he always checked. Looking for more news on movies, games, that kind of stuff, but what he religiously checks every day is the Digimon website. Like many people, his sister included, Digimon had changed his life. Before, he was just an antisocial character, going through the motions of life. Sadly the day his partner digimon died the game was hit by the virus. He was devastated to find that when he was going to primary village to pick him up again, the whole Digimon network froze and crashed all over the world.

Feeling depressed again he closed his laptop and left his room. We went down the hall, to the door next to his, and knocked on it three times.

"Hey sis, open up," he said. He waited a bit before he heard a very muffled 'hang on' from her side of the door. Within a few seconds the door opened to reveal his sister wearing nothing but her simple pink bra and panties. She let him in and then closed the door. He didn't mind seeing her like this, in fact he was used to it, what he did mind though was her room. Clothes were thrown all over the place in a willy-nilly manor making him twitch in disgust.

"Sorry," she said, noticing his OCD-ness show. "My date fell through," she said as she started to slowly pick up her clothes, fold them, and hang them back up in her closet. Her brother proceeded to sit down on her bed next to her open laptop. As she cleaned her room bit by bit he looked down to see what she was doing on the net. His heart pumped faster and a bright blush painted itself upon his cheeks as he saw a paused video of two naked people making, what he learned in school very recently, Shakespeare's 'beast with two backs.'

"So what did you want?" asked his sister as she was organizing her closet.

"When do you think Digimon will be back online?"

She paused and let out a sigh. Ever since her little brother found Digimon his life had been going up for him. He was becoming happier, making friends online, but that all disappeared when the crash came. She was devastated too, but not as much as her brother. In time she got over it, but a fear crept over her as he asked that question. Every once in a while he would come in and ask that, and every time she would say 'soon' even though she had no idea. But it has been months since the crash and she can't keep saying that to him. Over time she may have put Digimon in the back of her mind and went back to her social life, but with her brother not having a social life to begin with he slowly started ignoring people and becoming full on antisocial, and it broke her heart.

She sighed again as she left her closet and made her way to her bed. As she sat down next to her brother she closed her laptop, smiling at the blush that stained her brother's cheeks. Taking her hand and putting it on his shoulder she said, "Listen, Simon, it may not be coming back. The hack was over three months ago and the company has not even given us an update on it. For all we know it will just end up in a corner at their company, gathering dust."

His eyes started to water, and not wanting to see him cry again she leaned over and embraced him in a warm up. He wrapped his arms around her and clung tightly, trying to hold back the tears. They were interrupted by a door downstairs slamming. They heard footsteps come up the stairs and pass their room.

"Sounds like dad's back," said his sister. "You should head back to your room, I got to get dressed and prepare dinner."

Simon nodded and got up to leave. As he turned her doorknob and opened it slightly he stopped and turned back to her.

"Hey Lindsay?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…for everything," he said and soon left her to herself.

She smiled as her little bro left. For a brief moment he smiled at her, and with that she thought that today was a little successful, even if her boyfriend was a douche. And as if her brother was still in the room she said softly "Anytime bro, anytime," and with that she threw on a tank top and some worn out pants to head downstairs and cook some dinner…


	9. Chapter 8: Before the Storm

Chapter 8

Before the Storm

Frimon and Chicchimon stared in horror as the dark shadow passed over Fanbeemon. Their pulses rapidly shot up as they foresaw Fanbeemon crumble to dust before them, but that never happened. Instead, Fanbeemon was covered by the newly created dust from the shadow. He was perfectly fine and had his arms over his head shaking profusely as he awaited the inevitable. Yet when he looked up he saw Frimon and Chicchimon staring at him, confused. Looking up to make sure that the shadow did indeed fall on him (it did) he slowly got up and joined his new friends on the blue side of the sky, away from the darkness.

"What happened?" asked Fanbeemon.

"That's what we would like to know," said Frimon

"Well, I have no idea what happened," said Fanbeemon.

Everyone looked clueless at what happened. They decided that it must be because the shadow doesn't affect digimon. With everyone agreeing to that theory they started to move out and away from the very slowly advancing clouds of death.

Days passed by as they tried to find the nearest town. All that lay ahead of them was a barren wasteland; no trees, no food, no water, just long fields of dead tall grass. The sky was clear with the sun beating down on them hot and heavy. Each digimon was sweating buckets and their movements getting slower and weaker with each day. Fanbeemon was the weakest; his pace was much farther back than the other two.

Their hope was fading as fast as their bodies. If they can't find a town within the day they may not survive, was the thought that passed between all three of them. They started to walk with their heads down, not enough strength to hold them up. The determination to find anything was their only drive to keep walking, had they not had that then they surely would have dropped dead by now.

But as they traveled many leagues across the digital plain, they stumbled across a rock. None of them had seen a rock since primary village and Frimon, being the first to spy it (or rather trip over it), sprang to life overjoyed. Soon the other two joined in and picked up their pace. What went from a shallow walk to a jog, and now into a full on sprint they soon crashed into a wall belonging to the first town they had stumbled upon since waking up.

The town was made out of the dirt and mud, with not many digimon around. They were mostly old like Jijimon living there. The residence of Dirt, the name of the town (one of the video game only towns), took pity on the three little ones and gave them food, water and a place to sleep. They all slept for two days before waking up refreshed. They all ate a hearty breakfast and by lunchtime a warm light flowed over Chicchimon and Frimon. Both looked startled as the residences of Dirt looked on with a proud expression.

Frimon's body extended and grew to have four feet spring from his newly made torso. His head lost the fake mane and become more feline like face with sharp teeth and blue eyes. A small Mohawk of red covered the top of his head between his furry little ears. And finally a gold neckless outfitted with a sapphire like gem was attached to his neck. Digging in his newly formed talons he roared his new name out with pride "_Leormon_!"

Chicchimon grew slightly as well; a white exterior covered his body as two orange feet sprouted out of the bottom. A nice small sword was attached to his back as his wings flapped cutely. His red hair was tied back into a ponytail and his eyebrows were too big, overflowing out from his face. And like Leormon he proudly exclaimed his name "Hyokomo-aw not another shell." He said as he stared down at the egg enveloping his body. Fanbeemon and Leormon laughed as they watched Hyokomon waddle on the floor.

The three rookie digimon stayed in the town called Dirt for another week before departing. They decided to explore the digital world and try to figure out what was going on. The Jijimon and other older digimon bid their farewells as the three rookies disappeared off into the distance, but as night drew on the town called Dirt an evil shadow entered its vicinity.

The red skinned demon digimon walked into Dirt like it owned it. It took much longer than he thought it would to get here, hopefully his master Devidramon wouldn't be angry at him if he were late with completing his mission.

The old digimon slowly gathered out of their huts as they tried to see who the new digimon was. It was rare to get visitors, but to get another visitor after ones that left were unheard of. As they walked out each one froze in fear at the demonic digimon. He had an evil sneer on as his eyes fell over the elderly. The group of elderly digimon parted as the chief, Jijimon, walked up to greet the evil digimon.

"Hello mighty Boogeymon," said Jijimon in a feeble quivering voice.

"I am here for the gem old one," responded the red skinned devil Boogeymon.

"What do you mea—" Jijimon was cut off as Boogeymon slashed at his face, leaving a scar. Jijimon fell to the ground as Boogeymon put his foot on him, stomping his body into the dirt.

"Do not play me for a fool, old one. My master sent me here to retrieve what is his. I will not take intolerance," said Boogeymon as he took pleasure in hurting the frail digimon. "If I don't get the gem by the time I count to five this old one dies," he proclaimed to the crowd.

"1!"

The crowd looked at each other, restless and not knowing what they should do.

"2!"

Still no one moved, as Boogeymon pressed his body weight even more onto his leg that was crushing Jijimon's ribcage.

"3!"

Now the crowd was panicing, digimon were running everywhere like a chicken with their head cut off. Babamon, who was hiding in the back, entered Jijimon's tent. She then moved his bed and opened the trap door to take out a sack. Inside she found a gem. Taking it in her hand she exited the hut as Boogeymon declared 4! She ran and threw the gem in the sack at Boogeymon, halting his countdown (or count up) of death.

Boogeymon inspected the gem inside the bag and smiled a satisfactory smile, yet on that was dripping with devil. Before anyone could feel relieved Boogeymon let out a silent "_Death Crush" _sending the very gravity around Jijimon to turn purple and plummet him deeper into the ground, crushing his organs and body as flat as a pancake. His blood stained the dirt ground below him as his data dispersed into the air. Babamon fell to her knees sobbing. Boogeymon left the town cackling at what he did; ready to give Devidramon a mission complete. He couldn't wait to activate the core using the gem, unlashing havoc across the digital world…


	10. Chapter 9: Lindsay Part 1

Chapter 9

Lindsay Part 1

The alarm clock went off at five a.m. playing one of Mozart's concertos. Slowly, Lindsay's eyes began to shift under her eyelids, and soon they were opening to the semi-dark room. Unlike most of the people in her grade Lindsay loved waking up. It was the only time she felt complete tranquility. Her soft sheets pressed against her naked body as she stretched underneath her thin sheet acting as a blanket. She felt the soft bed on her back, and how good it felt on her bare butt. Mozart's song was moving into its third act as her body was starting to fully awaken and be aware of her surroundings.

She laid in bed listening to the piece as it ended, before reaching over and turning it off. She loved waking up to Mozart. It was the type of music that didn't rouse you immediately. It allowed you to slowly awaken and not be violently ripped from your dreams. It was calming to wake up, like you would know it would be a good day ahead of you. It was also the only type of alarm that didn't wake up her brother or father in the morning.

For the past two years she had done this, ever since her mother had died. Having her mom gone really struck the family. Her dad had grown more silent and distant. Her brother stopped trying to make friends and retreated to his room more often, so she put it on herself to make sure that they can make it through their day. She would cook meals for them, write encouraging notes when someone had a big test, or knowing that her dad had a difficult work day ahead. All she could do was to be supportive and make sure that they were able to live.

Finally, she tossed her sheet off and got out of bed. She stood still for a second, warming up her brain, before going into stretches. She twisted her torso left and right, bending over to touch the floor, and finally lean back as far as she could before standing in her erect position feeling the warmth of the light warm her up.

She walked to her full body mirror that was hanging on her closet's door. There, she proceeded to check her body out. Other than escaping the heat, she found many benefits to being naked. It allowed her to sleep better, and have memorable dreams. She always felt happy and ready for the day, and most of all she was confidant with who she was, and to remind her of this, she sometimes would stare at her naked body in the full body mirror, looking over her every detail and accepting that the person who is looking back is really her.

The woman in the mirror was pretty. She had nice long light brown hair that traveled to the small of her back. She wasn't one of those girls who had to be 'super model' beautiful, so her figure wasn't that of a super skinny girl who desperately needed a hotdog, but not one that would say she was chubby. In everyday life she would be classified as average, and that's how she liked it.

Lindsay stared at herself, seeing the blue eyed girl stare back, imagining that she was a Greek athlete from ancient times. She read a book about ancient Greek sports and how they would be played in the nude. Ever since the day she tried being naked just to be naked, she had realized how proud she was of her body and started becoming more accepting because of it. But, thoughts of last night soon drained her Greek tranquility out of her mind. She remembered having a date, her boyfriend canceling, and then seeing a picture of her boyfriend with her old friend Sam.

She had always heard that boys went out with girls who had the biggest boobs, but she never understood that. Sam had larger breasts than she did, _could that be why he canceled _thought Lindsay. Looking down at her own breasts, Lindsay cupped each one in her hands, weighing them and trying to decide why boys were attracted to them. She squeezed them, confirming what she'd known for a while: _boobs aren't stimulating_. Although she knew her nipples have the ability to be stimulating, she learned that boys tend not to pick up on that, according to her girlfriends.

Dropping her hands to her sides, and leaving her breasts to jiggle, she went to her door and grabbed the knob. Her door knob was cold when she touched it. Turning it as slowly as she could, to not wake the boys in the house, she opened her door and stepped out into the hallway.

The other benefit of waking up early for her was that nobody was up. Both her dad and brother were sleeping, with the house empty and quiet for her to play in. With them in their rooms, she was free to be naked anywhere.

In the hallway she stood, taking in the air around her, feeling the air hit every crevice on her body. She felt a shiver travel through her, a tingling feeling between her legs. She always felt like that whenever she walked around naked outside her room, the thought of someone finding out exciting her a little. After adjusting to the cooler air outside her room, she walked down the hall passed her brother room, and into the bathroom.

The bathroom was warm and spotless. A heated floor kept her feet warm from the cold tiles. The sink was made of granite, very nice looking. Beside the toilet was a shower. It was big enough that if you wanted to take a bath in it you could, and had a very elegant shower curtain with sunflowers printed on it.

Lindsay sat down on the toilet and relieved herself. After she flushed she started up the shower, making sure the water was neutral; not too hot, yet not icy cold. Once she was satisfied with the temperature she hopped in and felt the pleasure of the refreshing water running down her body, following all her curves and crevices. Her mind drifted back to the day before, on how her boyfriend was obviously not interested in just her. This made her mad, but she wanted to forget about it so badly. She put her head directly underneath the shower head and allowed her hair to get soaked, the water ran over her face and dripped from her nose, as if it were slowly washing her troubles away. Her hair stuck to her body as she started spreading the water all over, covering every inch. She washed the water over her arms, on her breasts, down her stomach, between her legs, and finally down her legs to her feet.

Doing this made Lindsay feel very sensual, like she was a part of the energy around her, one with her surroundings. She closed her eyes as she mentally felt her body. Her core was warm, and her skin was starting to get goose bumps, her nipples were a little erect, and her breathing was her soul. Slowly, Lindsay sat down in her tub, the shower water hitting her front, as she started to lay back. The water felt great hitting her skin and her body was really reacting to it. Her legs were squirming as she tried not to rub herself, but that didn't last long. Her heart started to race as she put her legs up on either side of the tub. With her eyes closed she started running her hands all over her body, past her nipples, down her stomach, until she reached between her legs. There she felt the small patch of hair she kept, and a wonderful warm opening. She lingered for a bit, setting the mood, before she plunged her fingers in.

After pleasuring herself, Lindsay washed the rest of her body, and her hair, before hopping out and drying off. She opened her mirror, brushed her teeth, and exited the bathroom with a smile on her face, looking forward to the oncoming day.


	11. Chapter 10: Simon Part 1

Chapter 10

Simon Part 1

He was having a terrible day. His sister forced him to go to school and now he was subjected to everyone around him. He kept imagining that the people in the halls talked about him, on how pathetic he was. He kept his head down, not looking anyone in the eye, but their thoughts flooded his head. They hated him, wanted to murder him, watch as the life left his eyes. He was scared. People frightened him, and he wished we were back home safely snuggled in his blankets on his bed in his room, where he would be safe from the outside world. The outside world had nothing but death and negativity looming in it. Every eye in the hall that glanced over him hurt inside. He was pathetic.

Dark circles lay under his eyes. He wore a black shirt and jeans, trying not be noticed as he went through his day. His blue backpack was light; he always kept it light in case a bully tried to chase him, although he wasn't very fast so they eventually do catch him. He passed half the day without any incidents. Like a shadow he came into the lunchroom, got his stuff, and sat down at an empty table without being noticed by too many people. He didn't want their eyes to fall on him, he couldn't bare it anymore. Halfway through his lunch he heard that annoying laugh that he recognized too well. It belonged to Chet; the school's well known bully, and terrorizer of Simon. He didn't care if his mother's death left psychological issues with Simon, he just wanted to see him squirm and feel the pain. He loved watching people suffer, some may think he has problems, but he just rationalizes it as others not knowing how to take full advantage of life.

Chet sat himself opposite of Simon. He watched as Simon ate is carrots slowly, he knew that Simon was doing this to size him up, to see what he was up to. But that wouldn't help him, not with his crew sneaking up slowly behind the unaware Simon. Chet smiled, and tried talking to Simon like an equal. This through Simon off, Chet never talked to anyone like an equal, not even his buddies. He always had to be the top guy, always had to let people know it, so why was he doing this. Was it a distraction? What should he do? Then without warning, cold liquid rained down on Simon. His body straightened at the new abrupt sensation, not being able to get used to it his body shook. Looking down at himself he saw that his whole body was covered in old cooking grease. The lunch lady has a bad habit of dumping all the baking grease in a barrel and storing it in the fridge. Her thought process was to dump it all after a week's worth so that she wouldn't have to do it every day, and sadly this was the second do last day in the week so the barrel was mostly filled.

The whole cafeteria was stunned at this. A good portion of the people were laughing at Simon, giving high fives to Chet and his gang, while the others shifted in their seats uncomfortably, trying not to look and pretending it didn't happen. Simon was paralyzed, his emotions erupted from everywhere inside him, and he didn't know how to feel. Anger crashed with humility, sadness tangled with fear, everything was intertwining within him and he didn't know how to cope. His body started to shake, not out of coldness though, and soon two rivers erupted from his eyes, washing some of the grease from his face. The kids in the cafeteria stared at him as his body started to move uncontrollably, they didn't know what was happening, but they did fear what was happening.

Teachers started running toward Simon, Jim the P.E. teacher grabbed him and made a run for the nurse's office. Other teachers were scolding Chet and his gang, giving a speech on why it was wrong what he did. The bell rang and lunch was over. The kids were more than happy to put their trays away and walk to their next class, none of them were worried to what was happening with Simon.

Simon was still shaking as the nurse was checking him, and another teacher was cleaning him up. He couldn't hear what they were telling him, his vision was going fuzzy. He found it hard concentrating on their words, and he didn't care. All he wanted was to go back to his room, envelop himself in his safe blankets and forget the rest of the world.

He was soon mostly cleaned up, Jim brought him to the gym showers to rinse most of the grease off, but the stench still stuck to him. The nurse called home, but no one answered. She looked on his emergency contact list and called his sister, his dad wasn't listed. When she heard what happened she told them that she would be right over. Simon was wearing a towel when she arrived; he looked distant, like he wasn't part of this world anymore. She hugged him and whispered that everything would be alright now. She told the nurse that his clothes could be thrown away and that she will be taking him home.

Simon sat in the passenger seat as his sister took the wheel. She put it in drive and started their way home. He watched the trees and cars blur by out the window. He saw kids and parents playing at the park, he felt drowsy and soon he faded into a deep sleep. He didn't dream of anything, he never dreamed anymore, not since his mom died. All he had were nightmares, but right now his mind was empty. He drifted in and out of consciousness as his sister shook him awake to go inside. She took him to the bathroom and turned the shower on. She told him to hop in, but he couldn't process what she was saying, all he wanted to do was go to sleep. His body felt exhausted. He felt his sister washing him, feeling the cool water on his skin, but his eyes opened wide with fright as he remembered the rush of grease fall on him, it was happening again. He started to panic. Lindsay held him close, soothing him with her voice, until he went back into the hollow sleep.

When he woke up it was the middle of the afternoon. He lay in bed under the covers, naked. His body was clean and didn't smell of the nasty liquid that caked his body earlier that day. He stared at the ceiling for a bit before getting out of bed. His body still felt exhausted and he didn't feel like putting on clothes. A familiar sensation spread around his groin, and making sure his sister wasn't up and about in the house he darted to the bathroom. Putting the toilet seat up, he released his pee, sighing with satisfaction as he thought of how long he was holding it in without realizing it. He flushed and made his way into the hallway. He looked around to see his sister was still not in sight. He didn't want to be caught naked, he might die from embarrassment. As he was about to open his door he heard a strange sound. It came from his sister's room. Tip toeing to her door, he found that it was open a crack. Looking inside made his heart beat loud and fast.

His sister was, like him, naked. But, she was sitting on her bed with her computer on. Her computer was emitting very low sounds, the volume was probably low, but Simon could hear the constant "ah" and "oh" of a female voice coming from it. His face turned red as he realized what his sister was doing. He knew that she watched that stuff, but he couldn't believe that she was doing this now. He leaned closer to the crack in her door, watching as she played with her naked body.

She had one hand wrestling with her boob. Squeezing it and making erotic sounds as she pinched her nipple. He could see that her nipple was slowly becoming erect, more sensitive. She closed her eyes as her other hand traveled between her legs. He couldn't make out exactly what she was doing, but his imagination was going wild. He could feel his face was hot, and his dick felt tight and hard. He looked down to see that it was erect. He hadn't pleasured himself in so long that his dick was begging for a release.

He looked back in his sister's room, she stopped playing with herself. _Has she seen me, _thought Simon as she got off the bed. His heart raced in his chest as she stood. He could see her naked body in full now. Her boobs jiggled as she moved, she had a small patch of hair in between her legs that looked wet. Lindsay walked over to her night stand and opened it as she bent over. Simon could now see her butt, his dick twitched at the sight of this, her but and pussy were right in clear view. He didn't notice that his hand was now clamped around his penis, slowly sliding it up and down his shaft.

Lindsay closed her night stand and sat back on her bed, this time she opened up her legs wide, and Simon could see everything. She started rubbing herself, and he could faintly hear the squishes she made from her wet pussy. With her other hand she brought out a purple dildo and started sucking on it. Simon couldn't believe what he was seeing, he stroked his aching dick faster and harder as he watched her suck on it, imagining that it was his dick. He started moving his hips, feeling even more of himself as he watched his sister insert the dildo inside her. This was driving him crazy, he couldn't take it. Lindsay was being rough, her boobs bouncing every which way as he went deeper and deeper, she couldn't hide her moans. Simon closed his eyes as a major shiver shot through his body, he couldn't control it, and arching his back he came. His cum coated the door and his hand, dripping onto the carpeted hallway. He paused, his sister's moans dispersing in the background. He couldn't believe what he did, what he had done.

He ran back into the bathroom, his cum covered dick flapping as he ran, hitting him and slinging his cum across the hallway. His dick was still erect; it hurt, like his dick as going to explode. He started to stroke it again, using his cum as lubricant. It felt good, he was ashamed, but that feeling is rising, and he wanted to die. He came five times thinking of his sister before his dick went limp again. Tears fell from his face. Before he could wash all the cum off of him he ran into his room, flopped on his bed, and started to cry. He felt awful and icky, he didn't want to masturbate to his sister, but it was like his prick had a mind of its own. It felt so good, but at the same time it made him sick to his stomach. He couldn't get the picture of his sister naked out of his head. He hated himself, as he rolled under the sheets getting him and his bed covered with cum. He wanted to die, who would masturbate to their own sister, he thought. Only the crazies do. He couldn't help himself, he gave into his emotions and he may never be able to look Lindsay in the eye again. He wanted to die. He wanted to kill himself, then his vision went black.


	12. Chapter 11: Lindsay Part II

Chapter 11

Lindsay part 2

Lindsay threw on her purple panties and bra as she searched for the perfect clothes to wear that day. Eventually she found the perfect top to match her jeans. She grabbed her backpack that was filled the night before, and headed downstairs. There, she kissed her dad on the cheek sending him off to work, and waited for her little brother to come downstairs so she could drive him to school. She waited a good five minutes before she had enough.

"Hey Simon you done yet? We are going to be late." she yelled from the bottom of the stairs. No response could be heard and with a grunt she trudged up the stairs and burst into her brother's room. There she caught Simon as he was changing. He was naked and in the middle of putting on his underwear when he was interrupted. He turned around, cupping his balls, to see his sister staring at him. A red color appeared on his face as his embarrassment grew the longer his sister looked at him. Finally he had to tell his sister to get out, and once she did he finished getting dressed, grabbed his backpack and headed with his sister out to the car.

Lindsay drove in silence, not wanting to make her brother's face even redder, if that were possible. She thought back to when she saw him naked in his room she couldn't help but smile. Simon noticed this as she drove and told his sister what she did was wrong. She apologized, but teasingly, saying that she didn't mind if he just stripped and walked around naked. Simon quickly looked out the window trying to make it appear that she never said anything. She couldn't help it; it was just too fun seeing her brother like this. But that came to an end when she reached his school, stopping in the front and saying she was sorry before kissing him on the cheek she told him to have a good day and away he went, disappearing in the crowd of incoming kids.

She drove to her school and parked in the parking lot. Getting out she checked her bag and was greeted by an unexpected person; Adam, her 'boyfriend.' He wore loose clothing and metal chains, a hat pulled backwards on top of his head and his underwear showing. Looking at him now Lindsay did not know what she saw in him, but she learned her lesson, she won't be fooled again.

"Yo, how ya been babe?" asked Adam wearing a goofy grin that reminded her of her brother when he was younger. He would always wear that strange goofy smile whenever he thought he got away with something. Her eyes narrowed.

"Leave me alone, Adam," she said, trying to walk passed him.

"Hey hold up babe," said Adam, stopping her by grabbing her shoulder. She looked back at him with a subtle hint of anger in her eyes, enough so that Adam backed away unintentionally. "Yo what's your problem, huh?"

"What's my problem?" asked Lindsay raising her voice a little. "What the hell's wrong with you?!"

"Hey where is all this anger coming from?"

"I know why you canceled 'babe.' You were shacking up with that brainless, big tittied girl Sam!" at this the people around them stopped what they were doing and stared at this new development in their already boring lives.

"Where did you hear that? Ramon? You know he always spurts nonsense from his pie-hole." He daringly stepped closer to her, trying to sway her with his masculine body. "Besides, if there are any titties I'd play with it would be yours," he said as he cupped and lightly squeezed one of her breasts. He saw her face contort in rage as she slapped his hand away from her and leaning back sent the loudest slap into his cheek, sending him to the ground. Lindsay walked away as the crowed was hooting and hollering.

The rest of her day was normal, she was still fuming but nothing really happened in her morning classes; that is until she got a call around lunch time. Her little brother's school had contacted her, saying that some trouble had come up and he was the subject of bullying. When she heard what happened to him she immediately went to her car and drove to his school.

She stopped the car to a screeching halt as she parked it out front, and ran inside the school to see her brother. When she got to the nurses office she saw him in a towel, cowering with a distant look in his eyes. She dropped to her knees and hugged him tightly, whispering that everything will be alright. She closed her eyes praying that everything will be okay. She got up and looked at his dirty clothes folded on the desk. She told the nurse that they could be thrown away, and then she led her brother to her car. She strapped him in the passenger seat, his towel coming undone, but not fazing him. He kept that fare away stare. Lindsay didn't like this, Simon was progressing, even a little, but now she didn't know what will happen to him.

When they arrived at home Lindsay saw that Simon was asleep. She got out and unbuckled him. Shaking him just enough for his eyes to open she told him that they had to go inside. He tried to move but his body wasn't listening. Lindsay sighed and took him in her arms. She carried him inside and upstairs. At some point when she was bringing him upstairs the towel he was in fell off, and now she was carrying her brother who was now naked in her arms. Finally they reached the bathroom and she sat him on the toilet. She tried to tell him to wash up, but he was too out of it. She sighed before lifting him into the tub, his head resting on the edge as she turned on the water.

The water shot out of the sprinkler and hit Simon's naked body, for the most part he was clean thanks to Jim, but he still smelled and Lindsay wanted to get rid of that. At first she was just going to wash him from outside the tub, but it was getting more and more difficult as she could only access his front. Thinking it better to get in with him she soon stripped naked and got into the shower with her brother. She grabbed the body wash and started rubbing it on Simon's body. She made sure that she rubbed it on him carefully and made sure that every pore absorbed it. She got most of his body, but now she had reached his dick. His limp dick lay over his balls; she stared at it, admiring it. She thought of how grown up her brother was now; the beginnings of pubic hair were noticeable. With a smile she started rubbing the body wash over his dick. It felt smooth in her hands, and the more she scrubbed it the more she felt it pulse in her fist, it was reacting to her. Once she was done with his balls his dick as slowly becoming erect. His eyes shot open and he started to thrash in the water. Lindsay didn't know what to do, she didn't know what was happening, but she hugged her brother to her naked body as she soothed him. Soon he was down again, his erection gone. She continued to wash the rest of his body; his legs, his back, and his butt. Once he was rinsed and washed she turned off the water and dried her naked body. She did the same to Simon, and carried his slumbering form to his bed. She tucked him under the blankets before going back to the bathroom to get her clothes.

She took them to her room and threw them on the floor; she didn't feel like putting anything on. She had an awful day, seeing Simon like that, and then Adam being a dickhead she just wanted to relax. She tried reading a book, but she couldn't get into it no matter how much she tried. Her hand kept resting between her legs, feeling her softness as a chill was sent up her spine. She didn't want to do it with Simon still like that, but her body couldn't take it any longer. She opened her door and stuck her head out to see if Simon was awake. His door was still closed and silent. She left her door open a crack so that she could hear him when he wakes up. Then, she turned on her computer and waited for it to boot up. She then entered her favorite porn site and clicked on a video that looked extra hot and sexy.

She watched as the girl in the video stripped and brandished her tits up to her partner, his dick was already out and ready for action. Her mouth soon engulfed his length, feeling his dick in the back of her throat. Lindsay started to play with her nipples, feeling them send ripples of pleasure with each twist and touch. She felt her naked body, feeling to energized. She heard a door close in the hallway, but she didn't care, her mind was being taken over by the pleasure. Her hand traveled down to her small patch between her legs, feeling her hair as one by one her fingers touched her soft entrance. Her eyes closed as she let out a soft moan, she grabbed one of her boobs and pinched her nipple, making it erect. When she opened her eyes she saw, out of the corner, her brother peeking into her room. At first she thought she should stop, but then she noticed that he was still naked and sporting an erection, a full erection that pulsed, wanting to release. That made her rethink stopping, why should she stop? She was finally doing something today that made her happy and it looks like it will be the first time her brother will be happy today as well. _Might as well make it so both of us will enjoy it_, thought Lindsay.

She got up off the bed, her boobs jiggling with each step, and her juices dripping down her leg from her soft opening. She bent over, knowing full well that her brother must be overjoyed by this new view. She opened a drawer and saw her purple dildo in the back; she tried to take her time, to make sure that it looked like she was having difficulty finding what she needed. She wanted her brother to drink it in. Finally, she pulled out her dildo and sat back on her bed, this time she spread her legs wide as she started rubbing the purple tip on her entrance. She wanted her brother to have the best view when she does this; she started moving the dildo up and down her slit, stroking it so that bit by bit her mouth would open and swallow her prize, and eventually it did. Her dildo went inside her; she arched her back as the new sensation hit her insides. It felt good, too good. Her juices were overflowing out onto her sheets now, out of the corner of her eye she saw her brother stroking his dick, it looked so hard, and she wanted to help. She inserted her dildo all the way until it looked like it disappeared in her, she couldn't help it anymore, and she let out a moan that sent Simon's dick over the edge. She couldn't stop. She inserted the purple dick in and out of her hole fast and hard, her juices spurting everywhere, even on her computer, she could barely see her brother when he came. She could see him shoot out shots of cum. She couldn't take it any longer, finally she had to finish and she threw her dildo across the room and fingered her pussy with such force that her body twitched as she squirted everywhere, covering everything that was in front of her, before her body slumped onto the bed, exhausted from the chills and waves of pleasure receding.

She laid there naked and wet, covered with sweat, calming down from her amazing orgasm. She smiled as she thought how it was better when she was being watched. She was always afraid, but seeing her brother stroking his dick to her just made her more wet. Her face was red once her heart was returning to normal speed. Letting out a content sigh, she got up and went to her door to check the damage. She saw spurts of cum covering quite a bit of her door and the floor below it, she was surprised how much cum her brother produced. Grabbing the tissue box near her bed she began cleaning up his mess. She wiped the door clean before starting on the floor. Before she cleaned up his cum on the carpeted hallway, she stared at it, wondering if it was creepy or nice. She had a thought cross her mind; it nagged at her until she couldn't suppress it. Taking her index finger and slowly pushing it toward her brother's cum. She poked it, it felt warm, heavy, and oddly nice. She took her finger away and sniffed it, it had a nice coating of cum on it, had an odd smell, but then she opened her mouth and tasted it; swirling his cum around her tongue before she swallowed it. She didn't mind the taste.

After cleaning up all his cum, she peeked into his room. He was on his bed, still naked. She decided to take a chance. Opening his door, she walked to the edge of her bed. Her heart was racing as she reached out and turned her brother over. His eyes opened to see his sister in front of him. They widened as he realized that she was standing in front of him completely naked. He could see everything up close, and her fuzzy pussy was inches away from his face. Pink splashed his cheeks as he tried to look up at his sister.

"Come on," she told him, "we need to clean all that cum off of you."

He didn't know what to do, his sister was naked in front of him, he was naked in front of her, worse he was covered in his own love juices. His heart beaded faster. Reluctantly he stood up, made for his penis trying to cover it up, but then thought against that. She had already seen everything why should he start hiding things now?

Lindsay and Simon walked down into the bathroom, both naked. Lindsay turned on the shower as Simon hoped in. he grabbed the body wash and started pushing his cum around on his body, trying to get it off. Before he knew it, Lindsay jumped into the shower behind him. Simon's dick reacted, twitched as he felt his sister brush up against him. She pressed her breasts against his back and rested her chin in the crook of his neck. Now his cock was growing, in front of her eyes.

"You know Simon," said Lindsay, "I know you were watching me."

Simon's blood pumped hot in his body, he wasn't sure what was happening, he wasn't sure how to react. He felt his sister's hand travel down his chest, sending shivers across his body, until it came to rest on his rising cock. Her soft hands felt good on his hardening dick. She grabbed ahold of it and slowly played with it by pumping it up and down.

"Masturbation is normal, and natural. There is nothing wrong with it." Simon's eyes rolled back into his head as she started stroking his dick harder and faster; he was in heaven. His dick felt great in her hand. So soft, and yet so firm. She loved feeling it up and down his long shaft. She wanted to make him cum, throwing her leg around his body she started to rub her wet pussy against his leg. She could feel his member between her fingers grow with each thrust. Each was in heaven; each was overwhelmed with pleasure.

Simon looked down at his leg to get a peek at Lindsay's pussy. He could see it, the wetness pushing her hair to stick to her, it looked beautiful. His heart raced, a sign of his nervousness. Slowly, ever so slowly he moved his hand closer to his leg until his pinky bumped into her pussy. She didn't object as he lingered. He poked his pinky into his sister, she hummed in his ear. Giving that as a go ahead sign, he started cupping her pussy and rubbing it. Her soft moans made his dick rise even more, he never got this hard and his sister kept playing with it. Finally, he decided to go for it and stuck a finger inside her. If felt smooth and wet, and hot. It felt foreign to him but he loved it, and so did Lindsay. His finger explored inside her, feeling every nook until he grazed a bump. Lindsay moaned loud in his ear- "Ah~" he tried it again "Yes Simon, keeping doing that!" He continued to rub her spot until she started going fast on his dick, the pleasure was building up in him and he told Lindsay that he was going to cum, she said she was too. With each beat of his cock he was closer and closer until he leaned back into Lindsay's tits and his dick forward spraying his juicy cum everywhere. Soon Lindsay arched her back to as she squirted all over Simon's leg. Both slid to the floor of the tub, Simon sat against Lindsay as their pleasure dissipated. Both were breathing heavily as Lindsay licked his cum off her hand. She turned her brother around and proceeded to lick is dick clean, sending it straight up again.

"Want to go again?" asked Lindsay.

"Oh yeah."

The two went at it again, this time Lindsay gave Simon a blow job and swallowed all his cum as he shot his lot multiple time in her mouth.

"See?" said Lindsay, "Masturbation is natural and normal."

"I guess," said Simon blushing. "Um….thanks."

"Anytime" she said as she kissed his cheek.

After they finished the shower and ate dinner, Simon got ready for bed. He thought about how good he felt as he closed his eyes, and for the first time Simon slept soundly and happily since his mother had died. He didn't have any dreams, but a smile was plastered across his face.

The next morning his sister drove him to school like always. They didn't feel awkward around each other and like every day Lindsay wished Simon a good day, kissed his cheek, and let him out. As his sister drove off to her school, he heard someone address him.

"Yo, you Lindsay's little bro?"

He turned. He saw a guy around his sister's age with baggy clothing. He nodded, and then felt the taste of metal in his mouth. He gurgled blood as he looked down at the knife sticking out of his torso…

**Thank you so much for reading Digimon:Reclaim I feel so happy that people have read even this far into my story. Remember to comment, the more you comment the faster the chapters come out! Next stop the digital world :)**


	13. Chapter 12: Breakup

Chaper 12:

Breakup

Leormon panted as their long trek offered no water or food in the last few miles. Fanbeemon couldn't keep up flying anymore so he just slouched on Leormon's back, adding to his already exerted body. Hyokomon had on a stern face, waddling in front leading the way. Inside he was screaming in pain, hunger, and thirst, but his pride wouldn't give in and he continued leading the rookie digimon to places unknown.

"I still say we should have turned left at that crack a mile back," whispered Leormon.

"Yeah" said Fanbeemon, just barely getting it out from his tired body.

Hyokomon was starting to sweat as his overheated mind took all this in. _Is this what they call mutiny, _thought Hyokomon. He didn't want to be branded a bad leader, he wouldn't allow his friends to say how bad he was at directions. He knew that he could be a great leader, he could feel it in his feathers and wanted to prove it so badly he told them that he could navigate them to the nearest village, but sadly they have been walking for three days straight and it wasn't looking good for him.

Leormon collapsed onto the rough ground, exhausted. His breathing was heavy and sweat covered his body. Fanbeemon rolled off of him and layed on his back as the sun beat down on his belly. He too was panting and sweating profusely. Hyokomon stopped too as he heard the thump thump of his friends hitting the ground. Turning, Hyokomon was appalled to see his friends give up, _how could they!_

"C'mon guys! Don't give up now, we're almost there."

Leormon's eyes were closed and his breathing turned shallow, after a minute waiting for their answer Hyokomon heard the faint sound of Leormon snoring. He sighed looking at Fanbeemon and he too was fast asleep. _Hmph, I guess I do make a good leader. No way could a majestic leader like me succumb to the sun like these two. And to prove to them that I do know a way I think I'll scout ahead and surprise them with food one they wake up, _thought Hyokomon. And without a hesitation Hyokomon waddled off into the distance promising that he wouldn't come back until he had proved he could find food and shelter for everyone.

Leormon woke first. He looked around and saw that only he and Fanbeemon were present with Hyokomon nowhere to be found. He wasn't sure how long he was out, but figured that Hyokomon was getting food. Looking down to see Fanbeemon sleeping peacefully he too decided to go back to sleep and within seconds his lion snoring returned.

The next one to awake was Fanbeemon, and like Leormon, he too noticed that Hyokomon was nowhere to be seen. But instead of going back to sleep Fanbeemon got up and took to the sky to see if he could spot Hyokomon, but as he was up high he couldn't find any trace of him. His surroundings had no trees or places to hide behind, it was just a ginormous sandy plain going every direction and still he couldn't see any sign of Hyokomon. But, while he was up there, Fanbeemon saw a speck coming towards him. It wasn't from the ground, it was up in the air like him and fast approaching. He squinted, trying to figure out what was coming his way so fast, and soon he was in a panic as a devilish looking red digimon was coming right towards him. Fanbeemon dived bombed and landed on Leormon, sending him up in a panic and wondering what was going on. Fanbeemon stuttered to Leormon and eventually pointed him in the direction of the demonic digimon.

Leormon saw the red digimon stop in midair, hovering above them looking down on them. _Hm, guess I do have some time_, thought the red digimon. He descended and stood tall in front of the rookie digimon.

"Hello," said the red demon to Fanbeemon and Leormon, "my name is Boogeymon, and what may I ask are you two doing in the middle of nowhere?"

Leormon and Fanbeemon looked at each other, not really sure what to make of this situation. Fanbeemon looked too nervous to even speak so Leormon swallowed the knot in his throat and spoke to Boogeymon.

"We're just travelers," he said, "and..um….we're kinda lost."

"Lost!" said Boogeymon feigning surprise and pity dramatically, _perfect, _"well in that case you ran into the right digimon. I am knowledgeable about the whole digital world."

For a brief moment the rookie digimon looked happy, their luck was finally turning around and surely enough with Boogeymon's help they could track down Hyokomon and continue onto the next village, but their smiles didn't last long.

"Now let me see," said Boogeymon as he approached them and held their shoulders looking off into all directions, "maybe we should start with…..you!" Boogeymon's clawed hand penetrated Fanbeemon's back, a cry of agony was shot out. Boogeymon giggled as a shiver of pleasure was sent throughout his body at that delicious scream of Fanbeemon's. Leormon jumped to attack, but Boogeymon swatted him away, focusing all his attention on the poor helpless Fanbeemon. He gave a devilish smile as his clawed fingers inserted itself into Fanbeemon's wound. The rookie cried out in sheer agony as the red digimon couldn't resist twisting his body in such pleasure.

Leormon shook off his pain as he got up. His eyes changed, looking far more feral and animalistic. His posture was near the ground, as if he was ready to pounce, while his fur stood on end sending small electricity all over his body. Boogeymon ignored the impudent rookie behind him as he again made Fanbeemon cry out. Rage was building inside of Leormon, and with one final growl he roared _critical bite _as he leapt at Boogeymon with his jaws open. Once again Boogeymon ignored the lion cub, but a sharp pain went through his body as Leormon's teeth sunk into his neck. Boogeymon let go of Fanbeemon as his body shot upward with Leormon still attached to him. Normally, rookies would barely scratch him, but Leormon's critical bite is a special attack that is powerful enough to even damage champion level digimon. Leormon scratched the red demon as he was still attached, using _Leo claw _across his body. His scratched didn't hurt Boogeymon as much as the bite, but it still irritated him like a bad rash. Leormon's claws were sharp and cutting, just barely, into Boogeymon's demonic skin. But while he was blindly cutting his skin, Leormon accidentally ripped apart Boogymon's bag that was attached to his hip, and the gem inside it fell downward without any of the fighting dimon noticing.

Fanbeemon watched in agony as he was trying not to move. The fight was getting intense and he was sad that he was useless. His body hurt all over and his back was badly damaged. He saw Leormon going at Boogeymon with his claws now, and then he caught a glimmer of refracted light heading towards the ground. Curious, Fanbeemon crawled to the spot where the object hit. When he finally got to it he saw that a brilliant looking gem was lying in the sandy ground. Quickly picking it up and hiding it Fanbeemon thought, _it may not be my revenge, but it's a start._

"Enough!" roared Boogeymon as he took out his pick-fork and swatted Leormon toward the ground. Fanbeemon watched as his friend crash landed with a huge sand explosion, making a small sandstorm on the ground. Boogeymon cursed himself as he gave the rookies the perfect cover to escape. He didn't have time to go looking for them on a personal vendetta, so with a bit of regret he shouted some profanity at them before he flew off in search of his master to report on his successful mission.

Below in the sand cover, Fanbeemon was holding onto the unconscious Leormon and the gem, flying them away from that psychopathic digmon and to safety. He needed to find Leormon some help, he wasn't sure how badly hurt he was, but he could guess that like himself he was not in good condition. Fanbeemon flew off in an unknown direction searching for anyone to help them, his body was weak it was not flying smoothly, but his determination won over his pain and he would do anything to get Leormon to safety and help.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the super duper late update :( I have to admit that I wasn't liking where the story was going, but at the same time I didn't want to abandon this so I'm trying to figure out how to continue the story and fix the horrible mistakes I did in the previous chapters. Hopefully this chapter gave you enjoyment and I'll be back to publishing this more regularly, thank you for sticking with this :)**


	14. Chapter 13: Demons

**Hi all! Sorry I was late again :( a family matter had to be attended to for a few day and that threw off my whole schedule for the week. I was also having a hard time finding the motivation for writing this chapter, but fear not for I will finish this series if it is the last thing I do! In my time of not writing this chapter I have been painfully writing an outline for the full story and if my calculations are correct this will end with Chapter 20. Sadly I don't think I'll be able to get the chapters out as fast as I would like, but nonetheless the chapters will come out (slower than I anticipated) and I will try to end it within the next two months. Hopefully this chapter will satisfy you and a WARNING: this chapter is where the story starts to get really sadistic so not for the faint of heart. Thank you :)**

* * *

Chapter 13

Demons

Fanbeemon was fading fast. His body ached, drenched in sweat with a gem in hand and Leormon on his back. His vision turned nearly black an hour ago, his body was only moving from his willpower and determination to get his friend the help he needed. His body was so overheated that his mind was blank, like pudding. Like a robot he was just going with no one upstairs. For all Fanbeemon knew Leormon was already dead and he was wasting his breath, but he continued on.

The wind picked up and sand was blocking his vision. Fanbeemon was now walking, his wings fading a mile back, his body on the brink of collapsing. The sand piled on his feet, slowly burying him while he walked. The strain on his tiny body was enormous, his little heart pounding inside, screaming to explode with each muscle strain. Then, with a sigh, Fanbeemon collapsed, his body failing him, the sand quickly covering his body and Leormon's. The only sound in the desert was the howling rage of the wind claiming its next victim.

* * *

Fanbeemon wiggled, feeling the weight of something covering his entire body. It was warm, he didn't want to get up, but he knew that he had a task to complete. Leormon was fading fast, or dead already. He got up, and was surprised by the weight sliding off his body and the cool air hitting his furry body. _Cool air_, thought Fanbeemon. He looked around, taking in his surroundings.

Below him was a cot with a blue blanket falling on it. Around him was a hut made of wood and leaves for the ceiling. An incense was smoking in the middle of the room, and again a cool breeze flew in from the open doorway making Fanbeemon shiver in delight.

Cautiously, he got out of the bed and walked to the doorway. He stuck his head out of it and immediately closed his eyes as the sun blinded him for an instant. Peeking through the bright light Fanbeemon was stunned to find himself in a village, similar huts like his own were gathered around, and strange cacti with legs and boxing gloves walked around doing their daily chores, playing games, and going about things as if the digital world wasn't ending.

"Ah! Everybody he's awake!" one of them shouted. Fanbeemon was startled when all the prickly hollow eyes fell on him and instinctively he drew back into his own hut. "Hey there, don't worry we don't bite. We are a friendly species," said the cactus again with a smile.

Fanbeemon wasn't sure if he could trust them. He was hesitant. The cactus digimon could see his indecision, his foot barely moving out of the hut while he debated in his mind if it was safe. But, like a patient parent, the cactus digimon waited and when Fanbeemon finally decided to come outside of the hut he whispered "yeah, that's it," with open arms.

The cactus digimon gently took Fanbeemon and navigated him throughout the village, leading him to a special hut that was different from the others. It had giant foliage sprouting out of the top and had colored signs painted on its side. Fanbeemon entered, not knowing why he was brought there. When he stepped into the hut he saw another cactus digimon, this time it looked older and grayer, his needles not as sharp as the others. Beside him, Fanbeemon saw Leormon sleeping on the ground, his body sweaty and looking awful, as if he were in intense pain. The old cactus motioned for him to sit down, and he did. The cactus digimon that brought him entered and sat between him and the elder cactus, the fire in the middle of all of them smoked up the room and escaped through the roof.

"Hello," stated the old cactus, "As the chief of this Togamon village I welcome you. You gave our scouts a scare when they went on their daily perimeter check, thought you were dead until they brought you two to me. Now don't give me that look, we are a peaceful people just trying to make a living, and survive these dark times. You were badly injured, I patched you up, and then you took a nice long nap." He smiled as he let Fanbeemon process the information he was just given.

"How long was I out?" asked Fanbeemon.

"Hm, now how long was that….three hours?" asked the elder cactus to the one who brought Fanbeemon to the hut, "No no, that doesn't sound right. Thirty days maybe? Oh, quite possibly—"

"Five days," said the younger Togamon.

"Ah, now that feels right if there ever was an answer!" said the elder gleefully.

"And what about my friend?" asked Fanbeemon, looking down at Leormon and seeing watching his face contort with pain as he slept. The elder Togamon sighed a long sigh before answering.

"I'm afraid he is in worse condition than you were. I am not sure how long you fellas were out there in that storm, but with all the sand getting into his wounds I'm afraid we couldn't get it all out."

"A-and what does that m-mean?"

"It means that there is still sand in his body. At some point they will clout together, passing through his veins, plug up his heart and he will die."

Fanbeemon was speechless. He wasn't sure what he should do. Was there anything that could be done?

"Isn't there anyway to save him?"

"Hm," pondered the old cactus, "Now that you mention it this was more common back in the day, you know before we Togamon settled here."

"What about the Akwandan story you used to tell us?" spoke up the younger cactus.

"Hm, that may work," chuckled the old one, "that may work."

"Wha-what's the Akwandan story?"

"Years ago," began the gray Togamon, "back when this village was still young, I would tell everyone the tale of the traveling digimon that encountered the fierce storm as you did. Most were alright, but if they ever crossed with an open wound," he said shaking his head, "they nearly all died. No one knew how to help them, all they could do was watch their bodies writhe in pain as their last moments were upon them. But then, one fella was determined to save his friend, so much so that he blindly brought them to a forest. He tried everything he could, and in the heart of that forest he found the most beautiful flower. He grounded it up until it turned into a bright liquid, and once his friend drank that liquid the sand in his body dissipated. The flower was acid to it, and based on his tale many lives were saved of wounded travelers. So, when the time to build this village came I decided to have it on the edge of the desert, we would always welcome and help those who bared the desert. But it has been many years since anyone crossed it, and even more since someone needed the help of that flower."

"So you're saying that there is a chance, and we can find this flower?" asked Fanbeemon.

"Hm, just maybe, but I can't take you. I'm too old for that journey now and I should stay with your friend here if he worsens."

"I can go. I have memorized the route from your stories," said the young cactus.

"Oh Tuli, it is a hard trek, and you have not been there physically before."

"If your memory is accurate then I know the way. I've loved that story ever since I was little, I know it by heart and every detail."

"Well….alright my dear, but promise me you won't go alone."

"Oh I won't." Tuli got up and held out a red glove for Fanbeemon, "Come on let's go."

* * *

An hour later Tuli, Fanbeemon, and three other Togamon's were trekking through the forest a bit away from the village. Tuli was navigating the maze of trees easily, acting like she has been doing this all her life, and like she said it looked as if she knew where she was going like the back of her glove. Creatures scurried around them, hiding in the foliage. Fanbeemon was scared, he didn't know what would happen. Questions like "_Would Leormon still be alive when I get back?" _rang through his head_._

After traveling deep into the forest they came upon a clearing where the strangest plant resided. The forest surrounded it with the sky open above to let in the waning sunlight. The plant looked regal, twisting and curving five feet up the ground, with giant thorns on its base and beautiful indigo petals holding onto the dew as it curled in the heat. Tuli and the other Togamon gazed upon it as if it were God, a mystical and powerful artifact. One of its kind. No one knew when it would sprout again, they had to assume that it was a onetime shot. Should they fail, Leormon would most certainly die.

The Togamon slowly inched their way into the clearing, wondering if there was any dangerous animal that acted as a protector to the mystical flower. Fanbeemon stood where he was, taking it all in, _it did exist, we can heal Leormon._ Flying passed the Togamon, Fanbeemon landed in front of the flower and soaked in its glory. The flower was really beautiful up close, almost as if it glowed in the light making it ethereal. Very carefully, Fanbeemon stretched out one of his arms, intending on grabbing it, but Tuli stopped him.

"Wait," she said, "You may damage it. Let me extract it."

Fanbeemon didn't want to chance the smallest possibility that she was right. Stepping aside, he allowed Tuli through and watched as she, very nimbly for a cactus, plucked the flower from its resting place all intact. With a smile, she handed it to Fanbeemon to hold on the way back. But, one of the Togamon happened to glance up toward the sky, and his holes (eyes) widened at what he saw. Dark insidious clouds loomed close overhead, if he squinted he would have seen the electric blue veins glowing inside it. Too scared to talk he ran. He ran passed the twigs and leaves, the trees and animals, leaving his comrades baffled in their place.

Tuli looked up to see what had spooked her comrade, and she too felt weak in her knees. Everyone in the digital world know what a dark cloud meant. It has been nothing but destruction and death to all who falls under its shadow, and right now it was inches closer and closer to the group.

"RUUUUUN!" Tuli shouted as the cacti made a run for it.

Fanbeemon hesitated as he saw the giant cacti run faster than he had ever assumed they could. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but from the dimming of the sun, and a quick glance behind him he knew his life was once again in danger. The dark cloud was gaining speed and he had a late start. His wings hurt as he flew as fast as he could, crashing into branches and dense leaves, practically flying blind. He could just barely make out the rest of his party as he was flying for his life, and still the cloud was right on his heels. As a last resort he closed his eyes and strained every vain in his body to fly faster and faster. There wasn't much progress, but little by little he was getting farther away from the cloud, if only a bit. Sadly, with his eyes closed he did not see the weakest Togamon in front of him and in a matter of deadly seconds he tumbled and crashed into him with a loud scream of deafeat. Tuli turned around trying to see what happened, and to her horror she saw Fanbeemon, with a Togamon, and the flower sprawled on the bed of the forest just seconds away from the cloud. She turned her body and was about to rush back until Fanbeemon screamed at her.

"NO!" he screamed knowing full well it would be fruitless for her to come back. With a pained expression he tossed the flower like a Frisbee to Tuli, who caught it with ease, and he uttered "save him, save him," before he and Togamon were engulfed by the death cloud.

Having no time to mourn, Tuli ran with the last two Togamon as fast as they could. The cloud was gaining and gaining, she wasn't sure they would be able to make it. Their digital muscles were burning their bodies as the strain was reaching its tipping point, and then the wind came. A gust bombarded them, putting more resistance on their bodies as they fought the foul wind and pushed on with all their might. Tuli shielded the flower in fear it would blow away, their eyes closed as they trekked and prayed that the cloud wasn't gaining on them from this predicament. Tuli opened her eyes again to see the world one last time, the thought that they were going too slowly grew in the mind as she was accepting a quick death. But nothing happened. She turned around and saw that the wind had put the dark cloud onto another course, away from them.

She stopped to catch her breath, thanking the digital gods. The other Togamon with her rested too.

"Where's Corlo?" asked Tuli, wondering about the first Togamon that ran.

"Didn't make it, I saw him trip and fall down a hill. No way he would have gotten up it in time."

"I see," said Tuli, a bit in disbelief as she realized that only she and this one other Togamon were the only ones left, even Fanbeemon fell. It was truly as dark time as they made their way back to their village. It took less time, thanks to the running, and once they got there they ignored the other Togamon who were concerned about them. Tuli went straight for the old one's hut.

The old gray cactus opened his eyes as Tuli entered. He had been washing Leormon, making sure his body temperature didn't get too high.

"Where is Fanbeemon?" he asked in a quiet voice, already knowing the answer.

"He and most of the Togamon with us were devoured by the black cloud that has plagued our world. Thankfully it was shifted off course, but I fear we will have to move as soon as possible." The old cactus grunted in agreement. "But his death will not be in vain," she continued, placing the flower in front of her chief, "He sacrificed himself to save his friend."

"Then let me get started."

* * *

Back in the real world, beyond the eyes of everyday people, and under the surface of the Earth a man was walking down a poorly lit hallway. The lights were either cracked or dying sending an eerie horror themed glow down the hall. But this man had no fear, in fact he lived in it, he enjoyed it, it gave him pleasure, and he was walking to his favorite patient.

Around the corner, he came to a door. The door was old and cracked, paint peeling off it as if it were crying. When he opened it it creaked loudly and sent shivers down your spine.

Inside was a room, a room that was dank and dark. The only light was the faint blue emitted from the giant monitor on the wall. Chained in front of it was Simon. He was naked and bloody, his wound barely covered up and bleeding out. His skin, while covered by dirt and grime and sweat, was pale. The man clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"Now Simon, what have we talked about with your bandage. It won't heal if you keep fidgeting and knocking off the tape. You know I don't come down here often, and it would sadden me to find you dead." Simon whimpered, he didn't have the strength to talk. He barely had the strength to move. His stomach rumbled as he hadn't been fed in a few days. "Now," continued the man as he tilted Simon's head to the ceiling and slowly poured his bottled water down Simon's throat, "I would really hate to be the one to brake it to Lindsay that her cute little brother had died," Simon spat out the water in his mouth at the sound of his sister's name and began to panic. He was shouting incoherently and violently thrashing his shackles and chains about, his bandage coming more undone. The man slapped Simon across the face to shut him up and quickly thrust his hand around his small neck. He gripped Simon's neck until he was chocking and pleading for air. The man let Simon go, watching as the boy lay sprawled on the floor gulping down air as fast as he could.

"Do something stupid like that again and I'll be more violent than when I stabbed you."

Simon quieted down.

"That's a good boy. Now let's get you cleaned up and fitted."

Simon didn't protest, he knew that this man wouldn't hesitate to kill him. For some reason he was being kept alive, and for the time being he was grateful for just that. So he allowed the man to use his bucket of water and sponge his body clean. He was blindfolded since he blacked out on the day he was stabbed. He hasn't seen the sun in days, or weeks. He wasn't sure how long he had been there. Time didn't exist in hell.

The man ran the sponge over Simon's naked body, scrubbing carefully and every inch. He peeled off the remaining tape to the bandage and soaked the oozing wound. Simon's face briefly contorted in pain as he felt the cold sting of his wound hitting dirty air. The man bent down and stared at the wound, the sponge he used was mostly damp at that point but there was still enough water over it that he should dry it before putting the new one on. So, he blew onto Simon's wound. His breath battling the water for dominance on the bloody scar. Simon shivered. The man never touched him, he always figured that was the reason he was captured, but now he was questioning whether the man was actually going to go through with it now. His face looked like he wasn't comfortable with the thought, and he braced himself for what was to come. To his surprise the man only put on another bandage and taped it back onto his skin. Simon's worrying was starting to ease as he was thinking while this man did a lot to him, maybe he wasn't as evil as Simon initially thought.

"Simon," the man whispered in his ear. His lips just barely brushing against it. "Brace yourself and bite on this as hard as you can."

Simon wasn't sure what he was talking about, but he figured that the man had a good reason so he opened his mouth and felt the man place something soft in it. It felt weird against his teeth and he identified it as cloth. Simon could only think of one reason to put cloth in ones mouth, and that was to muffle their noises. Something told Simon that he was about to bear intense pain so taking a deep breath and listening to his captors advice he bit down as hard as he could. He could be brave, he won't show how weak he was to his enemy.

The man looked upon Simon with knowing eyes, a smile creeping onto his face. The time had come and he was ready to hear Simon's beautiful screams of agony. He slowly took out the bag that was tied to his belt. Inside he took out ten rods of very thin bamboo, each of their ends were carved into a sharp point. Breathing in Simon's initial fear the man shivered, his body shaking out of the sheer joy he was about to inflict onto the boy. The man took Simon's hand and held it up. He stared at it, as if it were a piece of art he was about to set on fire, before slamming it to the ground, picking up one of the bamboo rods, and carefully and precisely he inserted it underneath Simon's fingernail. The boy let out a muffled scream. He was not prepared to face the pain the man was putting him through. A smile shown on the man's face. He grabbed another bamboo rod and shoved it under another nail, and another, and another until Simon's face was coated with hot tears of agony and his fingernails were all bloody raped by bamboo. The cloth in Simon's mouth helped a bit, but the kid was in too much pain and it only slightly muffled his now soul crushing pain. His throat hurt as the last bamboo rod was insert. By the time the man would finish Simon wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't speak again.

The man was having a blast. With each horrifying scream he was getting more aroused. His heartbeat was fast and his shorts were tightening. He never thought he'd get this hard when only half the deed was done. He envied Simon as he was about to experience something he'd never experience in the "real" world.

"Don't worry Simon," he said soothing him by caressing Simon's cheek, "I'm only half way done."

Simon's body shook and a puddle of yellow liquid started to form under them. This did not deter the man. He proceeded as he took everything in. He grabbed one of Simon's fingers and slide the bamboo out. Simon was glad, but the wound hurt and stung like hell times a hundred. Air was forcing it's way under his nail, he felt uncomfortable as the air it his insides for the first time. The man kept repeating 'Don't worry' to Simon in whispers as he kissed the freshly made wound. The man then grabbed a wire from his bag and carefully inserted it into the wound. Simon wasn't sure what was happening, he wasn't sure what the man was putting into him, but it felt so unnatural and made him shake out of uncomfortableness. The man repeated this with each finger, Simon was reaching his limit as his head began to feel light. Once he was done the man connected the wired to the monitor behind Simon, which was connected to a generator that was off in the corner of the room. The man gathered the bloody bamboo and his other stuff as he got up and went to the door.

"Until next time," he said as he locked the door behind him and went back the way he came. This time he had a smile on his face, and an even bigger one in his pants.

Simon whimpered and cried himself to sleep as he lay in his own urine. The lights in the hallway finally flickered its last as the lights died and Simon was truly living in darkness.


	15. Chapter 15: The End

To begin I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and read my story. Digimon: Reclaim wasn't supposed to be something big, instead it was just something to dabble in as my first excursion onto , but as I grew the story I knew it would be bigger than I intended, but the damage had been done. While trying to change genres and create this into an actual story I have instead made a big mess that pains me every time I try to sit down and write another chapter. I promised myself I'd always finish my work, but the fact that it's been months since I updated, and my body having a negative effect from working on this, that I decided to discontinue this story. But do not fret, I know the torture of a series you've been reading chapter to chapter to have no end permanently, so to make sure it's not too hard on some people I'll put down my notes for what future chapters were going to be:

Chapter 15: The Lost Tale

Travels of Hyokomon

Hyokomon's failure

Lost his friends

Trains to rid the world of evil, because without evil they would have never had to have gone and died in the desert (he thinks his friends are dead)

Hyokomon trains under many masters before digivolving into Buraimon

Buraimon takes a pilgrimage to save the world by way of the sword

Walks off into the sunset

Chapter 16: Human Error

Linsay finally gets a clue and investigates Simon's disappearance

She finds that children all over are being stolen discreetly

She writes everything in her diary and leaves it at home

She goes all ninja and tracks a kid being taken and follows them to their hideout

She finds all the kids hooked up to machines

A sword goes through her body

It is revealed that her ex-BF (the one mentioned in the early chapters) was the one who took Simon

She dies in front of an unrecognizable Simon

Her dad finds her diary and goes looking for her

Chapter 17: Breaking Points

Simon still resists

He notices that he can communicate with the digital world

Learns that children have something that adults don't (imagination, pure heart)

Dad starts retracing lindsay's steps

Liamon's internal debate on being the only hero to stop this

Buraimon completing his training in the high mountains

Digivoles to Buttenmon- Encounters the newly digivolved Phelesmon (from boogymon) and loses

He starts to think that his sword is not the answer to saving the digital world and goes off searching

Liamon hears whispers from the sky (simon)

Chapter 18-20

Simon and liamon work on a digivolving glitch

Commander (big bad) uses the children and phelesmon to navigate the digital world and real world and gains access to nuclear weapon codes

Commander's plan is to destroy both worlds simultaneously to create one mixed, new world he can control.

Liamon digivolves to loaderleomon

Eventually the dad sneaks into the base

Upon finding simon and the children he tries to set them free and is held up by L's ex BF- they fight

Simon helps loaderleomon go where phelesmon is, guarding the place where his master is (gulfmon)

Along the way they meet up a resistance of digimon with Tigervespamon as their leader- we then learn that Tigervespamon is actually fanbeemon. We also learn that the digimon with the X-antibody are not affected by the death cloud.

Tigervespamon, Banchouleomon (loaderleomon digivolves), and Chronomon Holy mode (Butenmon finds the "light" metaphorically and joins up with his old pals) do battle against the evil digimon

Simon eventually is killed in the children's resistance and his dad knocks BF unconscious and shows the kids how to escape

Outraged that his minions on the digital world are defeated, the commander goes at the father to lash out his anger and they end up killing each other.

Tigervespamon, Banchouleomon, and Chronomon Holy mode say their good-byes and decide to be the protectors of the new digital world.

The end

Once again I'd like to thank everyone who read Digimon: Reclaim and give special thanks to **BestOC maker**, and **Ricku28**

**Good-bye and hope you have a wonderful journey!**


End file.
